


Shin Takarajima

by chocopocky



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Just a heads up!, based on a song that has the fic's title, this is a misakoko fanfiction but i might portray other ships as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopocky/pseuds/chocopocky
Summary: Everyone has their own treasure island, or place, that holds a certain fondness attached to it. Yet, what is Misaki's with Kokoro when she's confronted by that question?





	Shin Takarajima

**Author's Note:**

> hello! just a heads up again as said in the tags, misakoko is the primary ship for this fanfic, so just a forewarning of those who might end up watching this fic in the future. also another one, this chapter is mostly a foundation chapter, so it does not contain much of misaki and kokoro interacting yet, but I assure you that the ongoing chapters afterwards will have more.

Sunlight peaked among the buildings of Hanasakigawa High School, signalling another start, as students slowly poured in for another day of class. The rays of light forewarned another day of heat for the Summer season, as the hot, humid air stuck to everyone’s skin. Misaki looked out of the window, waiting for class to begin as she sat at her desk. At the same time, she began to jog her memories of anything she needed to do today, nothing coming to mind except for practice. It’s fortunate that nowadays, Kokoro doesn’t ask to see Michelle as often, but, even then, being inside of Michelle during the summer can be relatively… suffocating.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kasumi and Arisa both promptly arrive, which isn’t exactly hard to hear, given that Arisa’s bickering is enough to hear from a mile away paired with Kasumi’s extreme energy. The door slams open as Misaki directs her attention toward the pair.

“Good morning!” Kasumi shouts toward Misaki, waving as well with vigor.

“Good morning, Toyama-san, Ichigaya-san,” Misaki gives a little wave as well, though, without any reaction, as she’s used to this.

On the other hand, Arisa didn’t share that same sentiment.

“Kasumi! Don’t be so loud! It’s too early, so let’s be a little more quiet, alright!?”

“Aaah, but Arisa!” Kasumi gives her a little hug, as if it was a bribe for her to keep her antics up.

Admittedly, even if Misaki was used to this kind of stuff, she couldn’t help but feel that Kasumi was more uppity than she usually was.

“Ichigaya-san, what’s with Toyama-san’s energy this morning? She seems more,  _ sparkling heart-pounding, _ than usual this morning.”

“Oh, well-”

“Arisa’s bringing me somewhere after school!”

And just like that, Arisa’s face flashed blood red near immediately.

“KASUMI!” she yelled with embarrassment.

“Sorry! Sorry! But I’m just so excited for it, I didn’t even know you liked another place that wasn’t your house!”

“Hah? You want to say that last part again?” Arisa expresses with a little bit of annoyance.

“Hehe, but still, I can’t wait~” Kasumi smugly says,

At the same time, the morning bell rings, signally the start of class, and as Kasumi along with Arisa swiftly go to their seats, Misaki herself contemplates. A special place, huh, she thinks, admittedly, I’m jealous of the two, being able to be so open about doing something that, if I only I could do something like that with Kokoro. She then shakes her head a little, no, I don’t think I really have a special place like that, not to mention that, even if there was, Kokoro might associate that memory with Michelle instead. A little sigh is given, and Misaki continues to stare at the board with a small trouble present in her mind.

Preoccupied with thinking, Misaki suddenly realizes how sudden the lunch bell rang and interrupted those thoughts completely. “Lunch time already huh…” 

A small contemplation is filled with a sort of pensive feeling, and brings to the attention of a passing-by Arisa, who was making her way to the student council room, instead decides to stop for a bit.

“Okusawa-san, what’s wrong? You seemed fine this morning, are you sick?”

“Erm, Ichigaya-san, can I ask you something, even if it’s sudden?”

Arisa, at first puzzled, decides to bite, “Sure, what is it?”

“The date with Kasumi… Is it alright to ask, what makes that place special to you?”

At first, hesitant, Arisa breathes in and delivers her answer,

“I’ll be honest with you, it’s honestly nothing that special. Toyama-san was simply having a bad morning today, and I was thinking of taking her somewhere to get her hopes up.. But..”

Arisa looks out toward the window, leading to the road that goes to her Grandma’s house.

“Keep this between the both of us, alright?” She lowers her voice to a more quiet one, and leans in toward Misaki’s ear.

“The alleyway is so special to me because it’s what led Toyama-san to me. I don’t think I would ever be able to say it well to Toyama-san, but, really, I do love her a lot. So my final answer is, because it’s tied to a memory, simple as that.”

She then straightens her back and stands upward again,

“Did that answer your question?”

Misaki nods, “Yeah, thank you, Ichigaya-san,”

“No problem, please excuse me, I have some student council work I need to finish during lunch, so I’ll talk to you later,”

“Yeah, have a good lunch.” Misaki promptly stands up from her chair, feeling more satisfied with what was on her mind, makes her way to Kokoro’s classroom.

The bell rang again, signalling the end of class for the day. Misaki stretched her arms back, and began packing her schoolwork. Fortunately, today didn’t have tennis practice, but there was something else she had to do. Speedily, Misaki walked out of class and out of the school as well. She told Kokoro that she had to do something before practice today during lunch, so today wouldn’t be filled with her antics, yet. Over the bridge and forward, Misaki seemed more invested in the surrounding scenery more than usual, with that question still on her mind. What was my special place, anyway? At first, while Misaki felt satisfied with Arisa’s answer during lunch, she couldn’t help but be conflicted with what it meant to have her own place. Yes, while she’s spent numerous days with Kokoro, going everywhere her heart desired, it didn’t feel like it was her own at all. Those times felt more of how Kokoro showed her the world instead.

Soon, Misaki was at the crossroads of the shopping district, still pondering what it meant to have that place in the first place. She looked down the road leading toward Hazawa Coffee, and didn’t find herself at all, only Michelle’s memory lane. Here was when Kokoro found “Michelle”, not Misaki, and brought her into Harohapi, which introduced the band that she loved and felt pride in. Yet, even then, that was not entirely her own, Kokoro didn’t even bother to remember her name at first, anyway. Her eyes drifted toward Yamabuki Bakery, and soon noticed that Saaya was working, which then resulted in her moving towards there, to continue her own search. Besides, she was sure that everyone wouldn’t mind a little snack in the break time during practice.

Yamabuki bakery’s door opened, with a bell chime ringing at the sign of a customer. The smell of bread were clinging to Misaki’s nose, leaving a calming effect of freshly baked goods and yeast, a fine combination. Saaya was in the middle of putting more bread on the racks that decked the walls, and promptly gave the standard welcome, before recognizing Misaki’s face.

“Oh, Okusawa-san! Surprised to see you here with just yourself, what’s up?”

“Hi, just exploring, that’s all. I figured that I should pick up some bread while I was over here, since I have practice with everyone in Harohapi today, that’s all.”

“Is that so? Have fun then, a lot of items just came out of the oven a moment ago, so pick the freshest ones!” and Saaya continued working.

Silence fell upon the bakery, as Misaki picked more and more bread for the band, soon, with Misaki suddenly asking that question that she presented to Arisa earlier,

“Hey, Yamabuki-san? Sorry that this is so sudden, but what does a special place mean to you?”

Saaya stopped stacking bread among the racks, putting in some thought first,

“Well.. when I think of a special place, I think of somewhere where I had a memorable moment in my life, or somewhere good! For example, I would say Arisa’s basement is special to me because Popipa always has practice there, which is always so much fun for me, being able to play music with everyone is really fun, along with writing music, or lyrics. Just all the memories we’ve made there have been so good for me that it’s hard to say that it isn’t my favorite place.”

“Ah, I see.. Thank you then, Yamabuki-san.”

“No problem, can I ask if something’s been on your mind then? This seemed kind of sudden.”

Misaki paused for a moment, “Well, yes, but, I think you’ve given me another clue of what I should do.”

“Ah, I see. Well, if you need anything else, feel free to text me or stop by again! I don’t mind the company while I work.”

“I appreciate the offer a lot, I’ll keep it in mind,” Misaki nods at Saaya, and then goes to the counter to pay for her bread, which then goes into a bag, into Misaki’s hands, and along with her, leaves the bakery.

“I have a lot more to look for, don’t I?” Misaki sighs, but this time, with a little more confidence, having an idea of what that place she’s looking for is. She then checks her phone briefly, and, upon realizing the time, starts heading toward Circle for another day of practice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading through chapter one! please look forward to more updates/chapters as I continue forward. I appreciate your attention uwu


End file.
